


Why it is not a good idea to use your pants to put out a fire

by Everydayfandom (Keicchan)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Shameless!Magnus, Tumblr Prompt, firefighter!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keicchan/pseuds/Everydayfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:</p>
<p>I’m a firefighter and you started a fire in your kitchen but you’re still flirting with me even though you’re not wearing pants and I’m carrying you down a ladder. Stop complimenting my muscles for fucks sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why it is not a good idea to use your pants to put out a fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts).



> Hi!! :D
> 
> So I absolutely forgot to post this here and it's been a while but I thought I should post it anyway!
> 
> Written for my very favorite Satan :) Sending all the love to you :)

“Sir?” Alec said for the fifth time to the half naked man standing on the balcony, staring at him like he was some kind of apparition.

“Sir!” he repeated, louder this time. “Sir! I need you to step closer.”

Alec had started to think the man was in a state of shock and he would have to go over and grab him and carry him down the ladder when he shook his head, finally coming out of his trance. He walked towards Alec almost casually, as if his kitchen wasn’t still on fire behind him. Now that the man was closer and he could see him clearly, Alec had to admit that, in other circumstances, he would think he was attractive. Now, however, he was in the middle of doing his job and that was completely unprofessional.

They had received the emergency call at the station less than fifteen minutes before and when they had gotten there, they had seen a man in just a t-shirt and his underwear, waving at them from the balcony of his apartment on the second floor. The fire hadn’t been big and they knew it would be easy to control but it had spread from the kitchen to the main door, making it impossible to get out of the apartment. Captain Garroway had asked Alec to help the man down the ladder while Jace and Lydia took care of the fire and checked everything afterwards.

“Sir,” he called again.

“Oh, yes! Right,” the man said but instead of taking the hand he was offering, he wrapped an arm around Alec’s neck. “Call me Magnus. Sir seems awfully formal now that you’ve seen me in my underwear.”

Alec had no choice but to pick him up to carry him down the ladder and Magnus let out a quiet giggle. He moved one of his hands to Alec’s arm, shamelessly feeling it up as he held onto it.

“Sir, are you hurt?” Alec asked.

“It’s Magnus,” he insisted. “And I’m fine, I think,” Magnus paused for a moment before added. “Maybe I inhaled some smoke. Maybe you took my breath away. You might need to perform CPR.”

Alec blinked. “I think you’ll be OK,” he said. “But I’ll let the medics know.”

“Is it hot in here or is it just you?” Magnus asked, winking.

Alec couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He wasn’t going to play along. “You know your kitchen is literally on fire, right?” he deadpanned.

“Well, it’s a good thing that you and your arms got here so fast,” he said, squeezing Alec’s arm lightly. “You must need a license for these.

In his years as a firefighter, Alec had encountered many types of people. Sure, there had been a couple of times when someone had flirted with him (although that was more of Jace’s territory since he was always flirting himself) but it had been mainly women and they had been easy to ignore. Not that it made them stop trying since, as his squad captain Luke Garroway had told him, it only made him look more mysterious and unavailable.

But this time it was different. It wasn’t only that it was a guy, but it was a terribly good-looking one at that, a guy that he would probably ask out if he did that kind of stuff. But he was _working_ and it was just _utterly inappropriate_. He tried to ignore it, just nodding his head and concentrating on the task at hand, but as it happens, it really just fueled it.

“How much weight can you lift?” Magnus asked boldly, feeling his arm up again. “You picked me up like it was nothing.”

“I guess…”

“Don’t worry about working out,” he started, “Because you’re going to be running through my dreams all week.”

Alec’s jaw dropped a little. “That was just bad,” he said, shaking his head slightly, but he couldn’t stop a little smile curling his lips.

“Are you disappointed? I have more.” Magnus winked at him again and seemed to think for a second.

“I’m sure you do,” Alec replied, finally getting close to the ground.

“Wanna hear them?”

“I’d rather n-” Alec said but he was interrupted by Magnus, who had started talking again. “Okay…” he sighed.

“I bet you can crush me between those legs of yours,” he said with the most mischievous smile Alec had ever seen. “Wanna check that out later?”

“I… what?” he stuttered. They had gotten to the end of the ladder and Alec slowly put Magnus down.

“It’d have to be at your place though,” he continued. “I think I kind of set mine on fire.” He smiled again but this time it was innocent and slightly amused, and it made Alec smile too.

“Let’s get you to the ambulance,” Alec said and after taking a blanket and handing it to Magnus, he asked, “What happened to your pants?”

“I used them to try to put out the fire,” Magnus said simply, taking the oxygen mask the paramedic was offering him.

“You’re kidding,” Alec said, but the image had started forming in his head.

“Why would I?” he replied and Alec chuckled a little. Suddenly, Magnus’ whole body tensed and he looked at Alec like he’d just remembered something. “Where’s the Chairman?”

“The.. Chairman…” Alec repeated, confused. Just then he heard a string of curses coming from behind. When he turned around, he saw Jace fighting with a small cat.

“Take it away from me!” Jace screamed as Alec tried to grab the animal from his hands. As soon as it was in Alec’s hands, the cat relaxed and started purring. “What the…”

Alec shrugged and walked towards Magnus, who was looking at the cat with eyes full of relief.

“Is this the Chairman?” Alec asked kindly.

“Chairman Meow,” he said, and Alec could hold back a chuckle. “He likes you. That’s good.”

“Why?”

“I don’t date people the Chairman doesn’t like,” Magnus said, looking into Alec’s eyes. “Do you have a name?”

“A-Alec…”


End file.
